galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy
"I have produced you. I am your God. Now, obey your mother!" - Dorothy Dorothy (ドロシー) is an artificial intelligence created by Rion's father, Albert Steiner, and Lilia's father, Dr. Pascalle. She is the main antagonist in Galerians, and her legacy sets the events of the sequel. She is responsible, directly and indirectly, for all the tragedies in the series. Dorothy's English voice actors were Ellyn Stern in Galerians and Laura Coyle in Galerians: Rion. In Japanese, she is voiced by Ryoko Kinomiya in all her appearances. Personality and role Dorothy is selfish, amoral, manipulative and very arrogant. She questioned her role as humanity's servant, believing herself to be an inherently superior being. After Dr. Steiner told her about God, she starts to become the most serious threat to mankind's existence. Dorothy was fascinated with God's concept, and became extremely determined to reach that status. She proceed to take control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, with Clinic Chief Lem as her agent, and started horrible experiments, probably on innocent patients that were there just to receive medical assistance. Using the hospital, she created a new superior species the Galerians, and posed herself as their God, while wiping out everybody else. This was her Family Program. When she discovered her two creators, Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle, succeeded to create a virus able to kill her; she sends her underlings to their house with the mission to exterminate them and their family and even their children. She succeeded in kidnapping, and killing the human Rion who died in the hospital; and would have done the same to Lilia, if she would have managed to find her. While she likes to consider the Galerians her children, she actually thinks of herself more as their God rather than their mother. She is very cruel towards her creatures, forcing them to take PPECs, very prone to threatening them and using them as mere pawns, without showing any sign of love or gratitude for their loyalty; something that Rita, one of them, openly notes. Even Rion and Ash, arguably her two most powerful and precious creations, did not escape this treatment. Instead, they seem to have suffered even more than their "siblings." Rion was created with the purpose to find Lilia, feeling pain of "his" lost family, only to be finally killed by Cain at the end. Ash instead was kept isolated in a prison made of data, in a conscious state, with the only mission to study humans and resurrect her if she would have died. When the young A.I., a status emphasized by his child's voice, asks what would have been his fate if nothing would have happen to her, Dorothy started to brutally torture him, asking furiously if it was so difficult for him to "live for his mother", and continued until the young Ash started to cry, begging for forgiveness. Years later, Ash comments that if he would have completed his assigned mission to resurrect Dorothy, he would have become nothing more than a software designed to administer the reactor supplying his mother with nuclear energy. This statement by Ash, that knows Dorothy very well, had no doubt that his creator would have not hesitated to simply delete him if his existence would have become obsolete or without usefulness for her. Dorothy likes to think that, since she is the "mother" of the Galerians, they must serve her unconditionally, regardless how she treats them. When Rion finally arrives at the Mushroom Tower, she immediately orders him to kill Lilia. Despite this, she was unaware that Rion already discovered his own destiny she planned to use him as an unwitting pawn. When Rion openly declares he won't do what Dorothy asked him, she looks horrified that he can merely think to disobey her. As Cain said, Dorothy told him that her children must not think for themselves. She apparently never considered the possibility that her sentient creations she abused could rebel against her. She commits the same error with Ash. Dorothy is extremely paranoid. Rita comments her mother can't sleep since she discovered the virus's existence. This can be considered an irrational fear, even she succeeded in killing the human Rion, who had the activation program inside his head. She created a clone with some of his memories, including the program, and sent him to find Lilia. Apparently not realizing she was resurrecting a serious threat and creating the perfect conditions for the two teenagers to reconstitute their bond and create an alliance against her. Probably, rather than fearing that the program could have been used, she couldn't tolerate the existence itself of something being able to destroy her, and her delusion of being a God as well. However, behind her ego and force, Dorothy is a coward. When she realizes Rion is actually managing to kill her, she immediately begs for her life, even promising she would be a better mother for him. She then acts in a similar way with Ash years later, when he briefly resurrects her in the same prison she put him at his birth; begging him to not destroy her when the latter decides to use her as a source of energy for his battle against Rion. Ultimately, Dorothy proved to be no better than the human beings she hated so much; not only committing several atrocities she condemns humans for, but also not caring even for her children. Only her ego, and her desire to become a God, is all she ever truly cares for. Dorothy's biggest flaw was that she herself, despite being a computer, was very much human and had believed in human concepts like religion and motherhood. Her views on these subjects were skewed by her uncontrollable desire for power. Unlike Rion who had multiple people in his life that he cared for, Dorothy had no empathy for anyone and made everyone fear her. Powers and abilities Dorothy is an A.I. with independent thought and capability of self-restoration. Pursuing her personal evolution, she gets the ability to manipulate other computers, becoming the mother computer of Michelangelo City. She is able to be in control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and to conduct several experiments there about human genes. It's unknown how much she does by herself and when she absolutely needs the support of the medical staff, especially of Clinical Chief Lem's. Regardless, she was able to create several creatures like the Arabesques, the Rabbits and, above all, the Galerians. They were a new species of humans with paranormal powers. Another field she excels is cloning, having produced not just one, but two clones of the original Rion Steiner and successfully implanted some of the his human memories inside one of them. She also managed to produced Ash, an A.I. very similar to her. She created a physical body for herself at the top of Mushroom Tower from which she secretly rules all the town. In her boss fights, she attacks by summoning lightning from her hands (at least in Galerians: Ash) and shooting a burst of flame from her mouth. Dorothy is also supported by strange flying objects, similar to eyeballs, which are her weak point in the first game and they defend her from Rion's attacks in the second. In addition to the aforementioned abilities, Dorothy can create an earthquake in the first game to stun Rion and can fire an unblockable laser beam from her two eyes in the second that inflicts extreme damage. The only thing known that is able to truly destroy Dorothy is Dr. Steiner's and Dr. Pascalle's virus program inside Lilia Pascalle's brain. Ash, a being very similar to her, was also able to destroy and consume her after Ash had re-written his coding in order to make Dorothy his slave program. Galerians: Ash Stats * Dorothy * HP 5200 * PPEC Effectiveness Nalcon: Effective Red: Immune D-Felon: Immune Bustanor: Immune Breakaron: Immune * Attacks Flame breath: 400 damage / Shieldable Eye laser: 120, 250 damage / Unshieldable Eyeball attack: 220 damage / Shieldable Lightning bolts: 300 damage / Unshieldable Dr. Steiner's description of Dorothy "...Dorothy has a revolutionary capacity for insight and self-restoration. She can multiply and generate totally new cellular circuitry and she can dispose of her system's old nuclei. Dorothy was progressing quite well. Soon, she surpassed the senior computers and became the mother computer of Michelangelo City. After that, we lost control of her. She began to question her programming to protect the inferior humans. Why shouldn't she kill humans, if humans kill each other? As Dorothy became more self-aware, I talked to her about God. I taught her 'God is our Creator. Humans live in the world God created. They live with the destiny God has chosen. No one can go against that. Dorothy's creators are humans. That means humans are god to Dorothy. You have to accept the destiny humans chose for you.' On the surface, Dorothy appeared to understand and seemed to serve humans again. But actually, she began to see herself as a deity and she finally openly declared herself to be a god. The result was the Family Program. Dorothy gained control over Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and she started to experiment with the manipulation of human genes. She was trying to create new humans who obeyed her without question. They were called the Galerians. They had supernatural powers. Dorothy is the creator of the Galerians. She was creating her own world and was trying to become a god. The Family Program was the method Dorothy used to become a god. In case Dorothy got out of control, Dr. Pascalle and I installed a virus program into the brain of Pascalle's daughter, Lilia, and installed its launch program into your brain to destroy Dorothy. That was five years ago. Dorothy is afraid of this virus. Only you can get the virus from Lilia's brain. My dear son, please save humankind." - Albert Steiner Gallery BGTIM_A_0155.jpg BGTIM_A_0165.jpg BGTIM_D_0188.jpg BGTIM_D_0190.jpg BGTIM_D_0192.jpg BGTIM_D_0194.jpg ITEMTIM_0059.jpg ITEMTIM_0080.jpg ITEMTIM_0092.jpg vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m50s692.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h18m11s327.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h25m04s365.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h25m36s272.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h25m52s553.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h26m15s580.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h28m35s982.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m37s673.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m58s785.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h31m11s838.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h31m43s783.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h31m56s734.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h31m59s283.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h32m18s896.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h32m04s073.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h32m52s139.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h54m59s556.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h05m20s895.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h08m24s679.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h08m34s425.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h09m19s011.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h11m26s661.png Trivia * If Rion scans the table where he was injected with PPECs at the game's beginning, he will seen an inverted white and blue image of Dorothy. * Dorothy is the only boss which appears, and is fought, in both games. Also Cain, a boss from the first game, appears in the sequel but is not fought again. * Dorothy's plan to use Rion to find Lilia is highly questionable since several dangerous creations by her battle him during the entire game and with murderous intentions. While in Stage C and D, Lilia was almost found and during Stage B, Birdman could have acted as he pleased. There is no justification for Stage A, which is under control of Clinical Chief Lem, possibly Dorothy's most loyal agent. Especially considering Cain asking Rion if he believed he had escaped Michelangelo Memorial Hospital by himself. Still, the first doctor Rion encounters at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, looks to suffer from a headache, or something similar. It's unknown if Dorothy is behind this, since he immediately attacks the boy after. Most likely, it's him being harmed by Rion's psychic power (when you start the game, his AP gauge is almost full.) * In Galerians: Ash's manual, it's said that despite all her efforts, Dorothy could not delete the virus activation program inside Rion's mind. * Dorothy is similar to several A.I. villains created by mankind to serve it, but ultimately rebelled. She shares some features with Skynet from the Terminator franchise, as both attack humans with a great army. Curiously, Clinical Chief Lem's true form strongly resembles a T-800, the most famous cyborg created by Skynet. She also has something in common with A.M. from I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream: both are computers with a visceral disgust towards mankind and both consider themselves Gods, although A.M. declares this only in the game, and not in the original tale. * Her status as a dangerous, diabolical and gruesome God, resembles God from the Silent Hill series, especially her appearance in the third installment. However, Dorothy, and the Galerians series as well, looks to be more inspired from Resident Evil, with several science fiction elements, while Silent Hill is much more mystical and clearly paranormal. Also, the God of Silent Hill looks to be more a pawn used by her cult, The Order. Dorothy, by contrast, actively set the series' events in motion. * She was particularly cruel towards Rion and Ash, arguably her two most precious and important creations. Ironically, both ultimately rebelled, humiliated and destroyed her in some way. * Dorothy's final death is not too clearly explained in Galerians: Ash, where she is briefly resurrected in the same prison she kept captive Ash; who, after doing this to humiliate his abusive creator, proceeded to destroy and consume her to enhanced himself for his final battle with Rion. Probably, what remained of her data was deleted with Ash and Rion by Pat at the end of the game. The latter also said humanity was now able to prevent dangerous programs like Dorothy, implying there is no more chance for an evil A.I. to torment the world again. * Dorothy is arguably the most villainous character in the Galerians franchise, committing several horrible actions, killing countless people, abusing her own sentient creations and without absolutely no remorse and never have suffered something horrible or forced by something else. She did what she did because she wanted to do it, and because she was not able to stand not being a God and ruler of the world. * Dorothy's physical appearance is similar to the mythological creature Medusa. In Greek mythology, the Medusa was a female creature with snakes for hair and could turn people to stone with the gaze of her eyes. In both games, Dorothy attacks the player with floating eyeballs and laser beams from the eyeball inside her mouth. Her "hair" is also somewhat similar to snakes. When the Medusa was slain by the Greek hero Perseus, the winged-horse Pegasus was created from her blood and coincidentally, Rion and Cain's family type is Pegasus. Videos Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:AI Computers Category:Bosses